destiny
by Amakusa Rin-chan
Summary: femNaru, kisah Naruto. little of SasofemNaru, SasufemNaru


Rin persembahkan untuk semua pembaca dan khususnya untuk sahabat Rin yang disana. Ini udah menjamur berapa tahun -_-  
gomenne..

Enjoy!

Naruto POV

"kau mau menjadi pacarku?" seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah seimut boneka menembakku .

"e-eh?" aku tak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

"Naru, kau mau jadi pacarku?" lagi pemuda berambut merah itu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku.

"S-Sasori.." aku masih tak mampu berkata apa-apa, aku merasa sangat bingung, karena sekarang aku baru menduduki kelas 5 SD. Dan aku masih tergolong polos untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"baiklah.." dan akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Permainan Takdir by Amakusa Rin

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, friendship

Rate : T

Lagi, aku mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Sasori menembakku dan aku tak memberi jawaban apa pun. Hah~ aku akui dulu aku tak mengerti cinta atau hal-hal yang berbau pacar tapi kini aku sadar, bahwa aku menyukainya, apa dia masih menyukaiku? Entahla. Tapi, tak ada salahnya berharap kan?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'VIII-A' diatas pintunya. Kebetulan ruang kelasku berada dilantai dua dan kulihat sahabatku telah menunggu di depan pintu kelas. Ya tidak bisa disebut menunggu karena ia tengah memperhatikan sesuatu dari sini.

"ohayou, Hinata-chan" sapaku pada sahabatku yang berambut indigo itu.

"ohayou Naru-chan" balas Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir manisnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat Hinata?" tanyaku padanya.

"haha. Tidak ada Naruto, hanya mengamati manusia" jawabnya.

"hei Naruto, lihat ada Sasori" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan jari mungilnya ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu. Ya, Hinata memang tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasori.

"Naru, wajahmu merah. Pasti karena Sasori kan? Kau mau menandingi warna rambutnya ya? Hihi" ucap Hinata sambil menyenggol-nyenggol badanku.

"ah, Hinata sudahlah" aku menggembungkan pipiku tanda sedang kesal.

"haha" dan gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya tertawa renyah melihatku.

NORMAL POV

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang tertawa lantaran melihat sahabatnya gadis berambut pirang cerah sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Naru, hari ini kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kan?" gadis bersurai indigo itu tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan bertanya pada gadis bernama Naruto di sebelahnya.

"e-eh?" respon yang dilontarkan gadis berambut pirang tersebut dan juga terdengar nada kegugupan dari gadis berambut pirang matahari itu.

"Ah~ apa kau tak mau mengungkapkannya? Coba kau hitung, sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya? Apa kau tak mau dia mengetahui perasaanmu?" Hinata berucap sambil menyemangati Naruto.

"hm. Akan kucoba nanti Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"haha. Baiklah, berjuang ya" gadis bermata seindah bulan malam itu tersenyum kepada Naruto. Dia benar-benar ingin sahabatnya bahagia.

Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir karena bel sekolah.

-SKIP TIME-

PULANG SEKOLAH

"Naru, semangat! Aku tunggu kabarnya besok ya" Hinata menyemangati Naruto sebelum akhirnya gadis berponi rata itu pulang duluan ke rumah. Karena Hinata tak mau mengganggu Naruto untuk hal yang satu itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata sebelum gadis bersurai indigo itu benar-benar menghilang.

Naruto menunggu hingga akhirnya Sasori lewat. Dan saat Sasori lewat.

"S-Sasori" panggil Naruto dengan gugup karena harus berhadapan dengan orang yang selama ini disukainya. Merasa terpanggil, pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"hm?" respon yang diberikan Sasori pada Naruto.

"a-aku m-menyukaimu" dengan wajah yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah, Naruto berucap dengan gugup. Sasori tersenyum melihatnya, tetapi sayangnya bukan senyum manis melainkan senyum sinis.

"tapi, aku tidak" dan pemuda berwajah baby face itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Tess..

Perlahan cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"hiks.. hiks.."

Naru hanya dapat terisak. Dan gadis bersurai pirang itu pun pulang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"oha— Naru kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?" gadis bersurai indigo terlihat panik dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"b-baik Hinata" gadis bersurai pirang matahari itu berusaha menjawab sambil tersenyum untuk menutupi kebenarannya.

"kau bohong! Ada apa? Apa karena pemuda merah itu?" seperti tau isi hati Naruto, Hinata berucap demikian. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"m-maaf, ini semua karena aku. Ini karena aku yang menyuruhmu untuk.."

"tidak. Kau tidak salah Hinata.. ini salahku karena aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"maaf" gadis bersurai indigo itu masih merasa bersalah dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"sudahlah! Tak apa. Ini permainan takdir. Haha" Naruto berusaha tertawa agar membuat sahabatnya tak lagi merasa bersalah.

2 tahun kemudian

Naruto POV

Tak terasa aku telah menjadi siswi SMA. Aku telah bisa melupakan pemuda itu, meskipun cukup sulit melupakannya selama dua tahun ini. Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar melupakannya dan membuangnya dari hatiku. Dan di SMA ini aku harus lebih bersemangat, ya Semangat Naruto!

Kriyuuk~

"ah~" ku mendesah pelan. Aku lapar karena memang aku tidak sarapan hari ini. Haha.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin. Membeli beberapa bungkus roti. Padahal aku ingin ramen, tapi sayangnya tidak ada. Dan sebaiknya aku mencari tempat untuk menikmati sarapan pagiku. Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari bangku yang kosong dan tak sengaja aku melihat salah satu senpaiku dan membuatku.. tertarik. Ya tertarik. Lihatlah, kulit putih pucat, mata oniks yang berwarna hitam kelam sehingga seolah-olah kau terperangkap didalamnya, rambut raven dengan bentuk err seperti pantat ayam? Ah~ biarlah tetap mempesona dimataku dan bisa ku bilang sempurna. Hinata! Ya Hinata! Aku ingin bercerita padanya. Kemana Hinata ya? Kuedarkan pandangan mataku untuk mencari sesosok gadis berambut indigo itu. Untuk selang bebarapa saat aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Ku garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan sedikit tersenyum, lebih tepatnya nyengir sih.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dasar dobe!" tiba-tiba seseorang berucap padaku

"eh!" reflek ku mendongak ke atas karena ia memang lebih tinggi dariku.

"dobe!" lagi dia berucap.

"K-kau? D-dan HEY! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL DOBE? AKU PUNYA NAMA. NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO. DASAR TEME!" ku berteriak padanya tanpa menyadari dimana aku sekarang. Saat selesai memakinya aku melihat sekeliling dan semua orang melihat kearah kami, lebih tepatnya kearahku.

"ya, ternyata kau memang D-O-B-E" dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'itu' dan pergi dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya.

"Kuso! Dasar Teme!" ku berucap. Tak kusangka senpai yang tadi kukagumi ternyata menyebalkan. Oh Kami-sama, ini benar-benar permainan takdir. Dan aku pun pergi keruang kelas untuk mengumpatnya. Dan sarapan? Oh lupakan sarapan. Aku tak berselera lagi.

OWARI

Arigatou udah baca...

Review please...


End file.
